


Legend of Zelda Drabble Collection

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV reader, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Little drabbles that'll be posted as I find inspiration~





	1. Ganondorf x Reader - Desert Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! :3 I hope you all will enjoy this and it'll mostly be reader-insert drabbles but might contain some short other things if I can't get enough ideas for it to be its own story~
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda  
> I also don't own you :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: K :3

_Where is he…?_ I shiver as I pull the blankets tighter around my body, trying and failing to get warm from the naturally freezing desert nights. The blankets aren’t helping at all but the one that usually keeps me warm isn’t here… 

 

Logically, I know that he could have been held behind at the meeting he was leading or he could have gone somewhere else in the fortress to do something. I know how busy he can be as well as how easily distracted he can be as well, which is surprising given that he’s the king. Sometimes he’ll just be in the library so long he loses track of time… I just wish that I didn’t have to deal with the cold air by myself but I don’t want to touch my feet to the stone which has to be freezing at this point… 

 

A breeze flows into the room from the open door and I shudder, a whimper leaving my throat at the sudden burst of cold. I just bury my head under the blankets, unable to stop shivering and clinging to the fact that he should be here soon. The blankets aren’t holding in a sliver of my body heat or if they are, I can’t feel a difference...All they’re doing is blocking the air from directly touching my skin…

 

Hope sparks in my heart when I hear faint footsteps coming this way, knowing that not many people have reason to visit the king’s quarters, especially so late at night… 

 

“(Y/n)? Are you in here?” His satin smooth voice rings out in my ears as the door creaks, me hearing silence as he peeks into the room. I hear a soft chuckle when he notices me buried under the blankets, soft footsteps following the sound. I peek out of the blankets to see his warm gold eyes looking at me, a small smile springing to my face at the familiar sight.

 

His expression as his eyes flicker to the blankets and the way that I’m curled up under them before he clicks his tongue softly, “(Y/n)? Are you cold?” 

 

I manage a nod in response, sure that if I tried to give a verbal reply, I’d be shivering too much to be understood. His eyes give off a small flicker of sadness, him likely being upset that he hadn’t been here when I needed him.

 

My eyes glint in forgiveness before I narrow them slightly, flicking them down to the bed and back up at him. He chuckles and crawls into the bed beside me, enveloping me in his warm arms. “Sorry for disappearing on you, love.” He says, his voice sounding a bit upset but I know he’s glad that I’m content in his embrace.

 

I hum softly in response before letting out a soft sigh at the feeling of the warmth now washing over me. I scoot a bit closer to him and lay my head on his chest, nuzzling into the familiar firmness. “G-Ganondorf?” I ask, my shivers slowing a bit as his warmth continues to surround me, filling me with content and love. 

 

His fingers comb through my hair and I relax into him as he holds me against him, “Yes, (Y/n)?” I glance up at him and smile at the amount of love I can see shining in his molten gold eyes. I’ve always considered myself lucky that he would fall for me like this, though I know that he’d tell me that he’s the lucky one.

 

I melt into him a bit as I whisper, “I-I love you…” His eyes light up and they stun me by how beautiful they are. I don’t get enough time to fully appreciate them before he leans down, his soft lips meeting mine. 

 

My body automatically slumps at the feelings, a wave of protection and love flowing through me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he starts nibbling at my bottom lip, me opening my mouth to give him access, which he quickly takes advantage of.

 

I shudder under the assault of his tongue exploring my mouth, me going limp in pure submission. A satisfied purr leaves his throat and I shiver at the sound, me adoring it to pieces. I love it when he does this and makes me submit so easily into him with just a few brushes of his tongue against mine.

 

My face flushes as pure heat spreads through my body during the kiss and his movements turn a bit rough, him exploring my mouth so easily before drawing my tongue into a fight for dominance, which I’m barely putting effort into. I just make small mewls and whimpers at the delicious feelings, me hearing a light growl form in his chest at me being so submissive.

 

After a bit, he breaks the kiss to allow me to breathe, though I make a soft whine at the loss of the feelings. He just chuckles before pressing his lips to my forehead, setting a soft kiss there which causes me to smile. 

 

“I love you too, (Y/n.)” He returns softly before moving his lips to my ears, “My beautiful sand goddess~” He coos the nickname and my face flushes a bright red. The first time he called me that I was stunned to think that he thought me even comparable in beauty to the Goddess of the Sands and it’s become his favorite thing to call me...well, besides his~

 

He just chuckles at my reaction and pulls me close, allowing me to snuggle further into his chest. I’m contently warm at this point and my eyes begin to droop as a wave of fatigue washes over me, tired now that I’m so comfortable.

 

A yawn escapes from my mouth and he chuckles again before kissing the top of my head, me hearing him take a soft breath and I smile, knowing how he enjoys the shampoo I use. He then lays his head against mine before whispering, “Sleep, (Y/n). I’ll be here when you wake.” 

 

A content smile across my face and I snuggle further into him, feeling him wrap a leg around my waist, holding me flush against his body. His warmth is completely enveloping me now and my eyes droop further the minute the first few notes of the requiem of spirit reach my ears. He sees the reaction and I can hear his smile in his humming but he just continues the lullaby, my eyes drooping further until they slip shut.

 

Right as I fall asleep I hear, “Have the sweetest of dreams, my goddess… I’ll see you in the morning~” This causes me to fall asleep with a smile on my face and I know that I’m safe and loved in his arms~ Nothing will hurt me when he’s around, not even the cold desert nights as he’s my sun~


	2. Four Swords x Reader - Christmas with the Links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the four Links and Shadow :3 (Has five different endings, one for each Link :3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I decided to start this last night and it was supposed to be a short drabble but it's almost 4,000 words...Oops? :D I'm still putting this here as it fits better in this collection even if it's not technically a drabble.
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda  
> You belong to your favorite Link :3

“It’s snowing!” A soft giggle follows the exclamation and a smile passes over my face, despite the sound waking me up, and I glance out the window, watching the soft flurries falling outside.

I hear a soft groan, likely from Vio, and I giggle in response, knowing he doesn’t take too well to being woken up like this. I doubt Green even woke up in the first place and Shadow is likely seething quietly in anger as he, too, doesn’t like being woken up like this. That just leaves --

“RED! GO BACK TO SLEEP!” 

\-- Blue. I hear a soft ‘aww’ from Red following the angered voice from the blue-clad Link and I smile at the sound, giggling a bit in response to the mental image of the pout that Red is likely wearing right now. I just glance over at the clock and smile a bit when I see it’s six in the morning. No wonder everyone is upset that he’s woken them up...

I don’t really mind as I’m used to being woken up by the red-clad Link and it doesn’t really bother me anymore. I just snuggle back into bed and fall asleep easily enough, knowing that this is what everyone else is doing.

Besides, it’s not like I’ll be allowed to sleep in, especially not today. I don’t doubt that Red’ll come wake me up in a few hours for breakfast and presents~

Just as I expected, a few hours pass before I feel someone shake me softly, hearing them repeat my name until I open my eyes. I’m met instantly with the color red and I smile, “Good morning, Red~” I say softly and he gives a soft giggle in response.

“Good morning, (Y/n)! It’s snowing~” His eyes light up with excitement and I can’t help but smile at him. He’s just so cute~

“I heard~” I say in response before stretching a bit and sitting up, “Merry Christmas, Red~” 

A wide grin appears on his face and his eyes being to sparkle happily, “Merry Christmas, (Y/n)~” 

I return the grin when I remember that he was telling me the other day that what he wanted most was a white Christmas this year and it seems that his wish has been granted~ No wonder he was so excited this morning~

His eyes widen before he grabs my hand, tugging me out of bed and I just chuckle in response, “I forgot! I was supposed to bring you downstairs!” I giggle and ruffle his hair, only serving to make it messier as it’s still bedridden.

“Okay~ Tell the others I’m coming in just a minute.” He nods and darts off, causing me to smile at his energy. I don’t know where he gets it all but it’s certainly cute~ 

I get ready quickly after that as I don’t want to leave them waiting too long, though I don’t have to do much as we all prefer staying in our pajamas until after presents on Christmas. When I’m ready, I head downstairs and my eyes begin to sparkle at the sight of the Christmas tree that all six of us decorated together. There are presents piled high under it and I smile at the mental picture of how happy everyone is going to be opening their presents~ 

The smell of breakfast hits my nose then and I hum softly in response, a grin spreading across my face as I head to the dining room. My mouth waters at the sight of the breakfast and I slide into my (f/c) chair, grinning at the others.

“Merry Christmas, (Y/n)~” They all say and I smile before returning it with just as much happiness. They smile at me before we all begin to eat, small conversations springing up as we do.

My attention is drawn to the way that Red is chattering about all the things he’s going to do in the snow when we head outside later and I can’t help but smile at his excitement, getting excited to play in the snow as well. 

The meal progresses without any arguments (which is a bit surprising considering that Blue’s here) and we head into the living room once we’re all finished, surrounding the tree and sitting down. 

Red starts handing out the presents to everyone, a small pile forming in front of each person in the room. 

“Who should start opening theirs first?” Green asks as he glances at everyone, trying to make it fair as to who did it in recent years.

“Me! I’m the real Link, I should open them first!” I just roll my eyes at Blue, amused by his reasoning and I see Vio roll his eyes as well.

“Hmm, I think (Y/n) should…” Vio says, cutting off any potential arguments, and I just smile, flattered that he would choose me to open them.

“Yeah!” “Good choice.” “I agree~” The other three announce and I’m shocked that they all want me to open my gifts first. Red nudges Blue and he sighs before saying that he agrees as well and I blush at the way they’re all looking at me expectantly.

I give them a smile before looking at my gifts and picking one at random, reading the tag and smiling at Red. I unwrap it quickly and squeal softly at the cute plush snowman that’s inside.

“Aww~ It’s adorable~ Thank you, Red~” I meet his eyes to find that he’s blushing softly from the praise, him giving me a wide smile as he’s happy that I like his gift~

Red goes next, followed by Vio, Green, Blue, and Shadow, heading around the circle like this until we’ve all opened everything. Each one of us is smiling at the pile of gifts in front of us, happy with the gifts that we’ve received.

Vio gave me a figurine of (f/character) from (f/fandom), which made me happy as I had been eyeing that one for a while now. I got a new bow from Blue, along with a promise to train together, causing me to grin in response. Green gave me a charm bracelet with six charms, one to represent each of our little family. Shadow’s snow globe was the final thing I opened and I appreciated the gesture as I don’t know how he figured out that it was one that I wanted, as I didn’t tell him beforehand.

Everyone then takes their presents to their room before returning to the living room, all of us wanting to spend a bit of time together before we head outside to play in the snow. 

Vio pulls me into a conversation about (f/fandom) and I hear small conversations spring up between Green and Red and Blue and Shadow, though the latter is more of an argument. I just roll my eyes when I hear them fighting but we’re all used to it and I know they’ll likely be settling whatever this problem is outside in a snowball fight later.

After an hour or so, Red glances out the window again before announcing that we should all go outside and Green nods, everyone else nodding in turn. Red giggles before rushing up to his room to change into a more appropriate outfit and I smile as everyone else does as well, all of us returning after a few minutes to put our coats on.

“I can’t wait to make a snowman!” Green announces and I smile before he turns to me, “Want to join me, (Y/n)?” 

I nod and he smiles as we finish putting on everything we need to protect us from the cold. Red races outside first and Blue and Shadow immediately follow, the rest of us following at a slower pace. 

“I’ll start working on the base if you’ll look for materials to make its buttons, face, and arms.” I nod, knowing he’ll let me help more once I find those items.

A few stones stand out to me and I grab them, counting just enough to make a face and I see some slightly larger ones a little bit away that would make perfect buttons. I smile at this before searching for some sticks, it being hard to find some that are dry but I manage. It’s then that I return to Green and I hold up my haul to him, causing a smile from him. 

“Good work! I was just about to start the middle if you want to work on the head?” He phrases the end almost like a question and I nod, glancing over at the others, seeing Red making snow angels, the sight bringing a smile to my face.

 

I begin rolling up the snow to make a head proportional to what he already has complete when I hear something whoosh past my head. I turn and mock-glare at Shadow and Blue, who had started having a snowball fight. Both of them look at me sheepishly, Blue reaching up and scratching the back of his neck.

I merely roll my eyes, “Try to avoid hitting us again, will you?” They both blush a bit from my tone but nod meekly and move a bit away from us to resume their fight.

I glance back over to Green, who is looking at me in a familiar shock as he still isn’t used to the way that I can ‘control’ Blue and Shadow like that. I raise an eyebrow and his eyes widen, him recognizing that he stopped building to stare at me.

He rolls the middle on top of the base and I do the same once I get a good size for the head, us smiling at how good the snowman looks already. I arrange the stones that I had found, giving him two eyes, a mouth, and three buttons. While I’m doing this, Green adds the sticks for arms and gives him a carrot nose as well as a hat.

I tilt my head, “I feel like it’s missing something…” He nods in response, tilting his head as well. “But what…?” 

I hear a soft giggle and the crunching of snow, causing me to turn my head to see Red running towards us. He unwraps his scarf and wraps it around the snowman’s neck and I smile, “That’s it~” 

He beams and I smile in pride at how the snowman looks and I glance to see how everyone else is doing. Blue and Shadow are still fighting, but I can hear them laughing so I know they’re enjoying themselves...but where is Vio?

“Guys! Cocoa’s ready!” I glance over to the house to see Vio peeking outside for a second before shutting the door.

Red is the first one to run over there and I notice the distinct lack of snowballs flying in the air, seeing Blue and Shadow abandon their fight to go have cocoa. I grin at Green and gesture towards the house, both of us running there together with similar grins on our faces.

We start stripping our coats off when we’re inside and head to the kitchen for Vio to press a mug into both of our hands. I just smile in thanks before taking a sip, humming at the taste. “You make the best cocoa, Vio.” I say and he blushes, even though I tell him this every year.

“Thanks, (Y/n).” I smile in response and we take our mugs and join the others in the living room, everyone surrounding the fire to warm up.

The rest of the day is spent telling various stories and just enjoying the company, glad that everyone is together for once. Soon, the only light in the room is the light from the fire and from the tree and we realize that it’s likely time to go to bed, so everyone goes their separate ways.

I stay in the living room just to think a bit before bed when I feel the couch dip down beside me, revealing....

**Green:**

...Green. I just smile, “Hey, not going to bed yet?” He shakes his head, meeting my eyes before looking away.

It’s then that I realize how tense he is and I frown slightly, as he’s always been the calmest one of the group, well except for Vio. 

“You okay, Green?” I ask and pink floods his face, causing me to grow more concerned for him.

“Y-yeah...I’m fine...I...just wanted to tell you something... “ He says, a lot more hesitant than I’m used to from the usually-confident Link.

“What is it, Green? You know you can tell me anything…” He sighs and nods, a slight grimace on his face before determination fills his eyes.

He turns to me and meets my gaze directly, “(Y/n)...I...Oh, goddesses…” He seems a bit frustrated and I gasp when he reaches up a hand and cups the back of my head, bringing me forward and pressing his lips against mine.

I stiffen at first before relaxing into the kiss and I can feel his shock that I’m so receptive to the kiss. He pulls away after a bit, reading my dazed expression with a look of apprehension.

“I love you, (Y/n)...” He whispers and a small smile spreads across my face and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I love you too, Green.” He relaxes into the hug at my words and I just bury my face into his neck, melting as I feel him run his fingers through my hair.

“I had fun with you today…” I smile against his neck and he shivers a bit, causing my smile to widen.

“So did I...and you’ve made this one of the best Christmases I’ve had…” He nuzzles the top of my head and I can feel his smile, making me happy that he’s happy~ 

“You have as well. Merry Christmas, (Y/n)...” He whispers and I return the words.

We remain cuddling in front of the fire for a while, not even noticing that we fall asleep in each other’s arms. The others notice this in the morning but all of them are happy that we’ve confessed.

**Red:**

...Red. “(Y/n), want to watch it snow with me?” He asks and I nod, him leading me over to a nearby window.

He sits on the windowsill before gesturing for me to sit beside him and I do. I’m a bit surprised when he wraps an arm around me and pulls me close but I don’t think much of it as I know how much he likes to cuddle.

I rest my head on his shoulder as I gaze out the window, smiling softly at the light flurries outside. He fidgets a bit beside me before I feel something soft and warm press to my cheek. 

I glance over at him, seeing his face a bright red and a soft blush of my own appears when I realize that he had kissed me. He seems a bit embarrassed and isn’t looking at me so I just lean forward and return the gesture.

His eyes widen in shock, “(Y-y/n)?! Y-you?!”

I just smile and nod, knowing what he’s asking and a large smile appears on his face, “I love you, (Y/n)~” I blush at hearing him say that but it causes a similar smile to appear on my face.

“I love you too, my sweet Red.” He makes a happy sound before pulling me closer. 

“I’m so happy~ This has been the best Christmas ever!” I just giggle softly at the sound before laying my head on his chest. 

We stay in this position until we get cold, just watching the snow in the moonlight and when we’re too cold, we go over to the fire and just curl up together beside it. His fingers start running through my hair and he hums a soft melody, causing me to yawn as content waves spread through my body. 

I slump into him after a while, feeling him press a kiss to the top of my head just as I fall asleep. He falls asleep as well, both of us content and warm~

**Blue:**

...Blue. He glances at me with a sheepish expression before muttering, “I’m...sorry that I almost hit you earlier.”

My eyes widen a bit in recognition. Ah, that explains why he had the larger reaction of the two. A smile spreads across my face at the fact that he thought it was important enough to apologize to me and I playfully ruffle his hair. “I’ve already forgiven you, Blue.” 

A relieved smile appears on his face before he looks slightly shy, a look I’ve never seen on him before. I open my mouth to ask him what’s wrong only to shut it when I feel his hand lightly grab mine, him entwining our fingers.

I look at him a bit shocked but I smile when I see that the tips of his ears are faintly red. He looks away and I lean forward, pecking him on the cheek. His blush gets a lot darker and he starts stuttering, looking so stunned that it causes me to giggle.

“You look so cute when you’re flustered like this~” He looks a little embarrassed but a smile spreads across his face.

“I-I love you, (Y/n)...” He says and I grin at him.

“Really? I had no idea!” He blushes more at the sarcasm and I giggle, “I love you too, Blue.” I snort a bit at how that rhymed but he just smiles at the words, looking a little unsure.

He then leans forward and presses an incredibly soft kiss on my lips before pulling me into a hug. I melt at how careful he’s being with me, almost as if I’d break if he treated me too rough. To be honest, this isn’t how I expected him to act in a relationship but it’s sweet~

I nuzzle his neck a bit and his breath hitches, causing me to giggle. “Merry Christmas, Blue.” I say before giving a sigh of contentment.

His arms tighten around me a bit before he responds, “Merry Christmas, (Y/n)...” I can hear the love in his words and it just causes me to smile softly. I guess I now know why he would always listen to me when I told him to stop fighting one of the other Links...It seems that I’m a lot more important to him than I had thought but it’s a pleasant surprise.

I end up falling asleep in his arms and him in mine. The others find us in the morning but they leave us to sleep, Red proclaiming how adorable we are~

**Vio:**

...Vio. “Mind me joining you? I can’t leave a pretty girl all alone on Christmas.” He says with a soft smile and I blush at the compliment before shaking my head.

“I don’t mind.” He smiles in response before looking at me. I blush darker at the way that his eyes are twinkling at me and I notice a glint in his eyes that says he can tell what effect he’s having on me.

“You looked radiant outside…” He says before hesitating, relaxing when I just blush darker and smile at the compliment.

“Thank you…” He nods before sighing.

“(Y/n)...I have something that I need to tell you…” I nod, signaling him to go on. “You are the most beautiful girl that I know and I couldn’t help but...fall in love with you…” He bites his lip a bit before beginning to ramble a bit and I giggle, flattered that he feels this way for me.

I lean forward and press my lips against his, effectively shutting him up before pulling back. “I love you too, Vio…” He smiles before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“Good…” He opens his arms and I snuggle into him, him wrapping his arms tightly around me after I do. I just relax into the feeling before grinning up at him.

“Tell me a Christmas story.” He chuckles a bit before complying, me just snuggling into him and listening as he recites it from memory. Part of the way through the story, I fall asleep and he just smiles, leaning back and getting comfortable. He ends up falling asleep as well and we remain cuddled up for the rest of the night~

**Shadow:**

...Shadow. He wraps an arm around my waist and tugs me into him, still managing to be gentle, before throwing me a soft smirk. “Merry Christmas, (Y/n)~” He purrs into my ears and I shiver, the movement not going unnoticed.

“Merry Christmas, Shadow....” I reply softly before he looks a bit sheepish.

“Sorry we got out of hand earlier.” I’m stunned that he would apologize to me as he rarely does to anybody but I smile.

“It’s fine...I expected it to happen at some point…” He just nods before sighing and I frown. “This isn’t like you, Shadow...What’s going on?” 

He glances at me before growling softly under his breath. I barely hear him muttering something about “she wouldn’t love me” and I frown.

“How do you know she wouldn’t?” I ask and he freezes, as he hadn’t expected me to hear that. I smile kindly at him, “Anyone would be impressed by your strength and if she isn’t, then she’s not worth your time...All you have to do is ask to find out…”

I say, holding back the jealousy that I’m feeling that he’s clearly in love with someone else. He nods slightly before turning to me, “(Y/n)...I love you…” 

I stiffen and he slumps a bit, already thinking the worst. He removes his arm from around me but I grab his hand before he leaves. “That’s not very fair...Telling me and then leaving before you get a reaction…”

“But you…”

“Well, of course, I’d be shocked but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you…” I say and he looks a bit sheepish.

“Well, do you?” I blush a bit before nodding and he smiles, a genuine one instead of the smirk that he usually gives.

He scoots closer to me and wraps his arm around me again and I lean into him, smiling when I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head. 

I giggle in happiness and he starts chuckling a bit as well, us laughing for a bit before relaxing. I just snuggle into him and he returns the gesture, causing me to smile. “Best Christmas ever…” I mumble into his neck and he squeezes me gently to show that he’s happy with my words.

I yawn after a bit, causing him to chuckle, before snuggling into him further and falling asleep. He falls asleep as well but not before pressing another kiss to the top of my head, both of us content and happy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought and have a merry Christmas season! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! Also, I may be able to take requests for this soon as it'll be winter break in like a week so leave requests if you have them~


End file.
